A wide variety of materials and designs are used in cushioning for packaging. Packaging cushioning includes paper cushioning, open cell foam and closed cell foam cushioning, and cushioning articles made from films, such as air cellular cushioning. On a weight basis, paper products are less expensive than plastics, and most paper products are more readily biodegradable than most plastic articles. Paper cushioning includes crumpled paper, embossed paper, slit paper, and corrugated paper. It would be desirable to provide a paper-based cushioning article exhibiting cushioning performance comparable to plastic-based cushioning articles.